Abstinencia
by Saki Siemore
Summary: "Abstinencia": 'Es la renuncia voluntaria de un placer o deseo'... Todos hemos pasado por ese pecado, pero ¿Y cuando no has pasado por ningún placer o deseo?...Es ahí cuando conoces lo prohibido y te entregas sin desvelo... NaruIno-Lemon-


Abstinencia (+18) NaruIno One-Shot

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece, es esta trama.

¡Ah leer!

Según el diccionario, la palabra "Abstinencia": 'Es la renuncia voluntaria de un placer o deseo' Pero… ¿Y cuando no has pasado por ningún placer o deseo?

Es ahí, cuando descubres lo prohibido, caes en el encanto y te entregas sin medida, es ahí, cuando conoces lo que es la Abstinencia.

Cuando ya conoces los placeres de este mundo.

Hace 1 semana, El rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, se le fue encomendada una misión fuera del país del fuego.

Su situación era anormal, el ninja mantenía 3 días de retraso, los cuales fueron eternos para sus amigos y compañeros en Konoha. Días después, un mensaje llego a la oficina de la Hokage, este era una nota del ninja mencionado, en el cual expresaba que había ocurrido complicaciones en la misión, explica también, que se encontraba herido en la frontera de Konoha con Suna, lugar donde decía había sido atacado.

La rubia Hokage analizo la situación, la escases de ninjas médicos en la aldea era alarmante, No podía mandar a Sakura pues esta se encontraba de misión, tampoco a un medico simple, pues era un largo camino, entonces, su mente le trajo la única solución posible: Ino Yamanaka.

Sabia de que era capaz esa niña, de eso no cabía duda, pero de igual manera, conocía sus alcances… sus alcances pervertidos para ser mas especifica.

Mando llamar a la medico, esta se sorprendió por la manera tan repentina en que le había llamado, pero aun así, su sexto sentido femenino le advertía de que algo se acercaba.

Y sin rodeos, la Hokage le pregunto:

-¿Sabes lo que es abstinencia?- Pregunto directa.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sabes, Si o No

-Sí, si lo sé.

"_Saber que es la abstinencia, es saber cuáles son los placeres de este mundo, y conocer los placeres de este mundo… Es ya haber probado de ellos…"_

La rubia bufo cansada, no tenía otra opción, debía mandarla.

-Tienes una misión, Iras a la frontera con Suna y buscaras a Naruto, lo encontraras, lo curaras y regresaran, y nada más pasara ¿Entendido?

-Hay Tsunade-Sama, Bien sabe que tanto Naruto como yo tenemos pareja.

-Mmm, no importa, estas sobre aviso. Partirás de inmediato.

Llevaba ya gran parte del camino recorrido, Sus piernas le mataban, pero según el informe que se le había mostrado, tenía que llegar rápido.

Siguió corriendo, tenía que seguir adelante, había un herido y era su obligación como médico, tratar a cualquier herido, así sea el bonbonazo de novio que su amiga cargaba.

.

Movió unas cuantas hojas de arboles, siguiendo el rastro de lo que parecía haber sido una pelea, comenzó a gritar fuertemente el nombre del rubio a quien buscaba, hasta que alguien respondió.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!- Grito una conocida voz.

- ¿¡En donde es aquí!?- Pregunto Ino.

-¡Pues aquí!- Volvió a gritar.

-¿¡No me digas!? ¡Descríbeme donde estas! ¡Idiota!

-¡Estoy en un bosque! Y… ¡Ah! ¡Una ardilla!

-¡Te encontré!- Grito la rubia quitando un arbusto que le impedía el paso.- ¿Pero qué…?

Frente a ella, su "paciente" haciendo una cruz, como si la ardilla frente a el fuera alguna especie de demonio.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Esa ardilla me ha estado mirando por toda la semana! ¡Y solo me ha dado nueces! ¡NUECES!.-

-¿Y? Dale gracias que se ha molestado en hacerlo… Además, no vine a charlar, ¿Dónde está tu herida?

-En mi estomago…- Dicho esto levanto su chaqueta su chaqueta dejando su torso y la herida.

Ino se sorprendió, no por la herida, esta no era grave pero si molesta como para no dejarte caminar, lo que a la rubia le sorprendió fue toda la piel que miro, más específicamente, el abdomen tan trabajado del rubio frente a ella.

_-"Nota mental: Ya no preguntarle a Sakura que le vio a Naruto"._

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, que?

-¿Puedes curarla?

-Ah, pues, si.

Comenzó a curar la herida, la luz de color azul que emanaba de ella le producía a Naruto una gran tranquilidad. Ino cerro lo ojos, tratando de mantener la concentración, enfocándose en cada célula dañada, cada tejido, cada munúsculo centímetro de piel dañada.

Abrió lo ojos, encontrándose con la herida ya cerrada, Cerro lo ojos victoriosa.

Levemente, sintió una presencia en su mejilla, abrió los ojos con delicadeza topándose con la morena mano de su compañero de generación.

-Gracias.- Dijo él con su mano en la mejilla de Ino.- No hubiera podido curarme por mi mismo…

-N-no Hay problema, es mi trabajo…

-Ahora que te miro atentamente, tienes los ojos azules, de un muy bonito azul…No deberías de cubrirlo con tu cabello.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y con su otra mano quitaba su mechón de cabello de su rostro.- Realmente eres muy bonita…

-Gra…

No cabía duda, se perdió en aquel océano de azules ojos frente a ella, sintió las ganas voraces de arrancarle la ropa y montarse encima de él, pero no, era el novio de su amiga y debía respetar eso.

Por su parte, Naruto lidiaba con "Ciertos problemas" en su zona baja, ni siquiera el podía creérselo, tenía una vista espectacular a los senos de la rubia, gracias a el ángulo de su posición, el cual estaba su favor. No, no podía, debía cruzar las piernas, debía dejar de mirar ese gran panorama que tenia al frente, debía hacerlo, por Sakura, por Sakura…por… A la mierda.

La tentación fue más grande, se reprimía mentalmente por ello, se había doblegado, haba caído, pero ahora, si ya había comenzado algo, mejor terminarlo ¿No?

Junto sus labios en un breve instante, apenas un mísero segundo, tan breve como un suspiro, pero un breve segundo que fue captado a detalle por la chica que tenia al frente.

Al principio Ino se sorprendió, ¡El novio de su mejor amiga la había besado! Y aun que fue un breve instante, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar lamer sus labios, acción que no paso desapercibida por su compañero al frente.

-Yo… Lo siento.- Pronuncio levantándose rápidamente.

Pero en ese momento, Ino mordía su labio inferior, sentía arder su parte baja y como sus palpitares se hacían más fuertes, un efímero segundo había durado el beso, y ella ya había podido conocer el sabor de los labios de su compañero.

Un excitante sabor Chocolate.

Sexi, sensual y atrevido sabor chocolate.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, mostrándole rápidamente mil posiciones del Kamasutra que debía hacer con su rubio acompañante al frente, sus experiencias pasadas, mezcladas con el constante crecimiento de su deseo, le hacían quemarse por dentro.

Se sentía arder, quemarse, ¡Dios necesitada!

_-No, no pienses eso, no pienses no, no pienses, no...No…no pensare…No…_

Pero todo tenía su límite, y el de Ino llego, cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro.

Junto sus labios con los de la persona frente a ella, besando frenéticamente a los de su compañero, callando cualquier reclamo o exclamación de parte de él. Naruto se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Corresponder? ¿Alejarla? , no tenía sentido, y no lo tenía mucho menos si tu también deseabas aquello.

La mano traviesa de Ino, comenzó a explorar todo el torso de Naruto, haciéndola a este simplemente quedarse estático, su mano comenzó a bajar mientras sus labios a un seguían besando a unos que aun no correspondían, el breve pensamiento de que era una zorra cruzo su mente al recobrar su cordura, se separo levemente, tan solo unos milímetros, cuando esta vez, fue Naruto quien la jalo del cuello hacia él

Ahora ella la que se había quedado estática, su mano aun permanecía en el toso del Jinchuriki y no sabía si corresponder, estaba dudosa, confundida, y sumamente excitada, la convención perfecta de a estupidez humana.

Ambos escuchaban la respiración del otro,

_-¿Está bien? _

_-¿Es correcto?_

Los pensamientos de ambas partes pedían lo mismo.

_-Dame una señal de que debo hacer..._

En ese momento, una gran y helada corriente de aire atravesó por el bosque haciendo que ambos terminaran abrazados, fue ahí que intercambiaron miradas y todo se aclaro…

A los pocos segundos, sus labios se juntaron en un nuevo y renovado, vals de pación.

El sonido de sus labios chocar era lo que los mantenía en un hilo de deseo, las manos de ambos recorrían salvajemente el cuerpo de su acompañante, tocando, sintiendo y acariciando cada parte de su igual.

Sus labios no paraban de juntarse en lo que ahora se hacia un beso cargado de deseo y excitación, ambos deseos de conocer el cuerpo de su compañero; Sus mentes y cordura comenzaron a esfumarse al igual que la ropa que cargaban con ellos.

Poco a poco, una a una, las prendas comenzaron a ser esfumadas, rasgadas o simplemente retiradas para un mayor deleite del otro.

-Mmm… Y… ¿Sakura?- Pregunto Ino entre besos y suspiros.

- …Ahmm Y… ¿Sai?- Contestó de igual manera Naruto

Se siguieron besando, sus labios se mantenían jugando con la lengua del otro, la saliva se mezclaba al igual que el deseo que mutuos compartían, sonrieron traviesamente, sabían que estaba mal y eso lo hacía aun más placentero y excitante.

Al igual que sus ropas, su cordura y racionalidad fue desapareciendo.

Estaba Mal, ¿Y?

Nada importaba ahora, más les valía pedir perdón que permiso, además nadie tenía por qué enterarse, ellos no dirían nada, así que… ¿A qué tenerle miedo?

Los labios del Uzumaki poco a poco, bajaron de su boca a su cuello, en este, mordiendo y dejando chupetes y marcas, con los cuales anunciaba haber estado ahí, sus labios continuaron su recorrido llegando a los senos ya descubiertos de la rubia.

Fue atrayéndola hacia el suelo y fue cuando comenzó a lamer los pezones de su compañera.

Duros y erguidos

Sonrosados e imponentes.

Como fuera que estuvieran a él no le importaba.

Tocaba con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo, aun mantenía algo de cordura por lo que aun no recurría al salvajismo, aun que a ese paso, su racionalidad no duraría mucho.

Pero aun así, nada fue suficiente para evitar meterse a la boca uno de los rosados pezones, su lengua succionaba de ellos al igual que hacia círculos con su lengua sacándole varios suspiros a la rubia.

-Ñam…Ahhh, Ahhh…

Cambiaron posiciones, ahora era Ino quien buscaba su lugar en el cuerpo del rubio, beso desenfrenada mente la boca de Naruto sin importarle el que la saliva saliera de sus bocas, exploró hacia abajo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría, se arrepentiría de aun mas de sus acciones.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, sus manos habían recorrido ya todo el torso y parte de la espalda de Naruto, y solo quedaba un lugar que no había recorrido. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar por encima del pantalón del rubio, el cual en cuestión de segundos comenzó a ser retirado.

Las hábiles manos de Ino, lograron rápidamente quitar el pantalón y la ropa que le quedaba al Uzumaki, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y a merced de su acompañante.

Por su parte, Ino tocaba esa zona que aun no había explorado, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que abriera los ojos, pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no quería volver a cerrarlos…

Pero ni si paciencia, racionalidad, ni mucho menos su cordura, fueron lo suficientemente grandes para evitar entreabrir levemente los ojos, los cuales poco a poco se ensancharon logrando ya perfectamente poder escuchar los gemidos roncos que Naruto emitía.

Por haber cerrado sus ojos, también había cerrado sus oídos, toda ella está sellada, pero ahora…Ya no más.

Ahora, esos excitantes y roncos gemidos, llegan perfectamente a sus tímpanos, ahora, esas caricias que antes no sentía, la hacían estremecerse por debajo, ahora… Ya podía ser libre de mirar al frente.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando lo vio.

Imponente, duro y erecto.

Fue la descripción que dio Ino mentalmente del miembro el rubio; Se sentía desfallecer, tenia tentación, una profunda tentación, pero… ¿Ya había cedido? Ahora... ¿Por qué no ceder más? Y con ese pensamiento en mente, bajo como gato al acecho, recorrió la pequeña distancia que le separaba de su destino, y al llegar… Se lo metió a la boca.

Movía su lengua haciendo círculos en la punta, cerrando sus ojos por la excitación de las caricias y de los gemidos, moviendo, jalando y disfrutando, de cada centímetro del sexo de su compañero, metiéndolo y sacándolo mas rápidamente al pasar del tiempo, abriendo aun mas su boca si es que era posible. Degustando y tragando, esa escancia blanca, acción que lanzo un mismo pensamiento para ambos.

_-Ya no puedo controlarme más…_

Los instintos más primitivos de ambos salieron a la luz al instante continuo, Naruto se levanto, para así poder jalar del cabello a la rubia y comenzar a besarla salvajemente, mientras la colocaba en una posición perrito, Ino, solo correspondía el beso, sintiendo como la saliva se salía de sus labios hasta ser meramente un duelo de lenguas, se coloco como su cuerpo le decía se pusiera, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo pequeños círculos, dando a entender la gran necesidad de que su compañero su apresurara.

Y ya en poción y de una sola estocada, comenzó la tan deseada penetración.

Las caderas de Ino se movían al compas de la gran excitación que ella sentía, se mima lujuria le hizo nublarse los ojos haciendo que se empujara mas fuerte hacia enfrente y atrás, sacando aun mas gemidos por parte de ambos…

El bosque, el césped, el cielo y una ardilla, fueron los testigos del más viejo de todos los pecados…

La tentación…

El sonido de un golpeteo a la puerta de su despacho, hizo a Tsunade emitir bastante cansado:

-Adelante…

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un par de rubios que la Hokage había estado esperando; Al darse cuenta de quienes eran, la mayor se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Pues, bastante bien, la herida no era muy profunda, que digamos…- Respondió Ino.

-Bien, por lo que veo es cierto.

-Sí, no ha sido difícil curarla…

-Ino, me entregaras el informe de la misión mañana, hoy quiero que te retires…

- Pero puedo hacerlo aho…

- ¡Dije que te fueras!, tengo que hablar con Naruto…

El mencionado, se tensó al ver el mal humor de su "abuelita".

La puerta se cerro, y con ello pudieron saber que tenían privacidad.

-Supongo que querrá una explicación de mi retraso…La razón es que…

- ¿Sabes que es la abstinencia?- Pregunto directa.

-¿Perdón…?

-Lo sabes, si o no…

- Supongo que si, Abstinencia es dejar voluntariamente un placer, ¿No? -–La Hokage asintió-Pues entonces si lo sé…

-Puedes retirarte.

- Pero ¿Y el informe?

- ¡Que te largues!- Grito furiosa.

El Uzumaki totalmente confundido, salió de la oficina.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

- ¿Qué no puede estar pasando? –Preguntaron unas voces conocidas.

Tsunade levanto su cabeza, topándose con los rojizos ojos de Kurenai y la plateada cabellera de Kakashi.

-Oh Kurenai, Kakashi… Necesito que me hagan un favor…- Dijo tomando un sorbo de Sake.

- El que guste, Hokage-Sama- Respondieron ambos.

-Necesito que vayan con su generación de estudiantes, y les impartan unas clases de Abstinencia…

- ¿Abstinencia? Espere, eso no significa que…

-Por favor, solo vayan y háganlo...

Abstinencia…

¿Quién no conoce lo que es…?


End file.
